


Vacuum Cleaners and Curses

by tohaveheristohavethestars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tohaveheristohavethestars/pseuds/tohaveheristohavethestars
Summary: Hermione Granger could never stay away from Bellatrix Lestrange. When they move in together,  Hermione discovers there is more to the woman than what meets the eye.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange, bellamione
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	Vacuum Cleaners and Curses

As Hermione Granger walked down the red and gold carpeted oak wood stairs, she nearly fell down them in shock upon hearing shouting coming from one of the many rooms in the grand Edwardian terrace she shared with her girlfriend in the city of London. 

"Ow, you bastard! You ... you good-for-nothing son of a Squib!" Came the cries that echoed down the corridor from the dining room, and Hermione pulled her wand out of her jean pocket, picking up the pace and following the noise. 

Barging into the room she cast a Stupefy and her gaze fell upon Bellatrix, pinned to the floor with a Vacuum Cleaner on top of her, wires wrapped around her ankles, stunned into stillness, wide dark eyes flitting back and forth as she remained frozen stuck beneath the contraption. 

"Bella... w-w-what on earth are you doing?" She exclaimed, waiting for a second for an answer before realising that she needed to undo the spell set on her girlfriend. 

"Sorry. Right. Um ... care to explain what on earth you're doing trapped under a Vacuum Cleaner?" Hermione tried again, crossing her arms across her torso nervously as Bellatrix uncurled from beneath the contraption and cast her gaze to the floor, standing up slowly, looking uncharacteristically nervous as she mumbled

"I ... I... I wanted ... but then... it wouldn't..." 

Realisation dawned on Hermione and she remarked 

"You were trying to help." 

As she took hold of Bellatrix's hands in hers, she kissed the woman's forehead and bent down to check the Vacuum Cleaner. She inspected it for a moment, to see why Bellatrix had had such trouble with it, and from where she knelt, she couldn't help but laugh, saying 

"Bella, I love you, but if you want to help, if you want to use the Vacuum Cleaner ... ... ... you have to _turn it on._ " 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago and then deleted it one day on a depressive whim. Today I thought I'd publish it again. Leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed and be sure to check out my other fics on here.


End file.
